


This Life Where I Belong

by Merfilly



Category: Highlander (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 00:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3338171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel, on why she stays</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Life Where I Belong

"You should have life all your own," Connor had told her once, twice, a dozen times.

Rachel did not ever know the best answer for him. 

How did he expect her to walk away from the inexplicable life he'd brought her into? How could he ask her to leave him to a lonely life once more?

How did anyone, knowing the fantastic that existed under normal society, choose to forget it and be mundane?

"I have the life you gave me, when you saved that child during the war," she would tell him, and they would go on as before.


End file.
